Nippon Rebelion: Christmas
by anySuzuki
Summary: Lelouch no odia la navidad, claro que no. Solo no es su fuerte desempolvar los adornos y demás, poner el arbolito y aguantar a Suzaku al mismo tiempo. Aunque si tan solo eso fuera lo peor.. Oneshot. Pre: Code Geass Nippon Rebelion


**Nippon Rebelion: Christmas **

**Holaa mis queridísimos lectores masoquistas –Admítanlo, si no lo fueran no leyeran mis fics y no me conocieran- jo jo jo Feliz casi navidad, y esto…salió de una experiencia personal o no taan personal:**

**Summary: **_**Lelouch no odia la navidad, claro que no. Solo no es su fuerte desempolvar los adornos y demás, poner el arbolito y aguantar a Suzaku al mismo tiempo. Si tan solo eso fuera lo peor.. **__**Oneshot. Pre: Code Geass Nippon Rebelion**_

**Oneshot Stage: Christmas**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

No creí que esto siguiera suscitándose aquí en Japón. _Aunque la verdad asumí bastantes cosas, _de las cuales me había mostrado equivocado con el paso de los años. Al principio creí que solo lo hacíamos por Nunnally, pues ella era la más pequeña en el templo y hasta cierto punto quería conservar esa inocencia o darle esa alegría.

_El primer año._

Enterarme después que Suzaku nunca había celebrado una navidad, _tal cual_, había sido un bono extra. Creí que solo debía alimentar el espíritu navideño de Nunnally, pero Suzaku resultó ser un verdadero duende de las fiestas.

_-Lelouch… ¿Qué haremos de cena esta navidad?-_

_-Lelouch ¿Así se decoran las galletas?-_

_-Lelouch ¿Dónde cuelgo esto?-_

_-¡Lelouch, me quemé con las galletas!-_

Típico de Suzaku. Y aunque debía admitir que esto era divertido, año tras año me encontraba alimetando el espíritu navideño de _dos _niños. No ayudaba mucho que nadie estuviera de mi lado. _¿Qué era yo, Santa?_

Fui llamado temprano a la oficina del Ministro, creí que sería algo importante. Pero al abrir la puerta y mirar que del marco colgaba un muérdago, pasé lo más pegado a la pared que se podía. _Primera señal de problemas._

-Buenos días, Lelouch-

Debía concentrarme en que nada saldría peor que la navidad pasada, disfraces de Milly incluído.

-Buenos días, Genbu-san-

El hombre arrugó los labios ante mis palabras, _detestaba que no lo llamara padre. _Pero seguía siendo algo incómodo que no expresaría a menos de ser necesario. Me señaló la silla frente a él y tomé asiento rápidamente. No quería que me encontrara Suzaku y su espíritu de las navidades pasadas.

-¿Necesita algo?- pregunté, el hombre sonrió levemente y comenzó a buscar en los cajones de su escritorio. Entrelacé las manos nerviosamente sobre mi regazo mientras esperaba.

Finalmente sacó un sobre blanco y me lo extendió con parsimonia por la superficie del escritorio. Lo tomé algo reticente, _un poco pesado_. Pero el problema no era al final el peso sino lo que contenía.

-Lo sabía…- musité, muchos billetes de diferentes denominaciones saltaban del interior –Por fín se ha cansado de mí y quiere que reserve el siguiente vuelo a Britannia-

El ministro me miró espantado y debía saber que estaba bromeando, pero me lanzó una mirada de: _Muy gracioso, _antes de recuperar el control y rascarse la barbilla bastante pensativo.

-No tienes tanta suerte Lelouch, y menos hoy 24 de Diciembre-

Suspiré mentalmente.

-Es mi contribución de este año para terminar esas compras de última hora para la cena y todo lo demás-

Sentí un tic en mi ojo izquierdo.

-Prefiero la idea de que debo salir del país- musité. Genbu enarcó una ceja retándome a repetirlo, puse mi mejor sonrisa de inocencia y con una leve reverencia procedí a salir de la oficina.

* * *

La verdad no sabía qué haría con este dinero. Tenía semanas preparando todo lo de esta noche, _desde que empezó diciembre de hecho. _Porque sabía que debía complacer a Suzaku y Nunnally, pero durante las últimas navidades también se unía un festivo ministro. _Creí que Suzaku no había heredado mucho de su padre, _el universo se empeñaba en dejarme en ridículo.

Si había alguien que equiparara los gastos e ideas innecesarias de estas fechas, era Genbu Kururugi. Ofreciéndome un sobre lleno de dinero con el cual podría rentar al Ballet del Cascanueces Ruso, solo para esta noche. _¿Qué no sabían de la pobreza mundial? _Suspiré sabiendo lo que me esperaba el día de hoy, al mismo tiempo que busqué refugio.

Me senté en el jardín, sacando una discreta libreta que llevaba conmigo en estas fechas. Entonces comencé a palomear lo que estaba listo en mi lista de pendientes. _No tan sorprendentemente todo se encontraba cubierto, _excepto una cosa.

_Regalos de navidad._

Como todos los años, seguía dejándolo hasta el momento en que las tiendas estarían abarrotadas y tendría que llevar una escolta para que no me asesinara la multitud desesperada. El año pasado había sido Urabe-san, _que terminó perdiéndome más de cuatro veces, _poniendo en alerta al resto de las cuatro espadas que esperaba fuera del centro comercial.

_Nunca se había visto tal operativo en Japón, pero el primer ministro había sido claro: "La última vez que dejé a Lelouch salir solo en 24 de Diciembre, regresó aruñado y sin una bota. Espero que den lo mejor de ustedes para cumplir esta importante misión, devolviendo a mi hijo sin marcas que debamos esconder en las fotos navideñas"_

Yo no tuve la culpa en lo absoluto, fue del centro comercial que puso el 75% de descuento en el área que yo buscaba un nuevo vestido para Nunnally. _Que me lo quisieran quitar tampoco era una opción, _pero la gente era insistente.

Así que ahora esperaba que una desafortunada alma se hiciera presente para acompañarme, aunque por fortuna solo fuera un par de cosas. Me encontré chechando de nuevo la lista, cuando un carraspeo tras mi espalda me sacó de las cuentas.

Giré bastante sorprendido.

-¿Todou-san?-

_No me imaginaba con este hombre en el área de ropa para niñas. _La simple imagen me aterraba.

Pero el viejo Japonés solo asintió en reconocimiento con un gesto que indicaba cuán obligado estaba a esta tarea.

-¿Dónde están las cuatro espadas?- no pude evitar pregutar. Según yo este año era turno de Chiba, el hombre se vio suspirando antes de darme la explicación.

-El ministro de Defensa dijo que los necesitaba para hacer unas compras de último momento- dijo –Aunque estoy seguro de que quien necesitará más apoyo soy yo-

_Me vi ofendido. _

-Lelouch, mis hombres siempre regresan maltratados después de tus compras- me recordó, entonces yo me crucé de brazos.

-Podría ir solo-

-Ambos sabemos que Genbu no lo permitiría- sentenció de inmediato.

Mantuvimos el reto de miradas por un par de segundos.

-Entre más rápido acabe esto, mejor- traté de ver el lado positivo.

* * *

Esta vez sí tenía muy claro lo que quería, en dónde lo compraría y cuánto costaría. _Otros años traté de improvisar, _terminando en desastre en medio de una barata. Pero Todou-san parecía tomar muy en serio su trabajo, alejando con miradas a todas las personas que se topaban en nuestro camino como advirtiendo que: _Hoy no estaba para soportar esto. _

¿Por qué Genbu Kururugi no podía tener el mismo espíritu festivo de Todou-san? _¿Y Suzaku?_

Como sea, ya tenía todo listo y envuelto. Solo faltaba _una cosita insignificante. _Todou-san enarcó una ceja invitándome a proceder a la siguiente tienda, mano sobre su katana de ser necesaria. Pero esto sería más peligroso que cualquier compra del último pedazo de jamón ahumado. _Esto no tenía precedentes, _y todos los años solía ser peor.

Si creían que las cuatro espadas regresaban al templo en ese estado porque las mujeres corriendo en el centro comercial les peleaban los regalos, _estaban muy equivocados. _Había otro espíritu navideño rondando entre nosotros por estas fechas, uno que debía visitar. _Uno del que me arrepentiría mañana_ como cada año.

_Pero no me perdonaría el no invitarla a la cena de navidad en el Templo Kururugi._

Ding dong.

Llamé a su puerta y retrocedí dos pasos a la altura de Todou-san que me miró bastante confundido. Pero al azotarse la puerta abierta, se encontró retrocediendo sin saber por qué.

-¡LELOUCHHH~!- saludó.

No importaba qué tan lejos había retrocedido, me había alcanzado de un salto colgándose de mi cuello.

-Milly- respondí –No puedo respirar-

La rubia se enderezó con una gran sonrisa enmarcada por su _presumiblemente _nuevo labial rojo _navidad. _Pero en el mismo momento se llevó las manos a la cintura y fingió una gran molestia, _porque yo sabía que se estaba victimizando._

-¡¿Por qué _dem…navidad _te esperaste para tocar mi puerta e invitarme a la cena del templo Kururugi en el último minuto?!-

Me encogí ante el chillido de su voz, y respondí con toda sinceridad.

-Porque tengo la esperanza de que ya tengas planes para asistir a otro evento de alcurnia en los cuales eres muy solicitida, y así poder sobrevivir otra navidad sin algún recuerdo vergonzoso- sonreí.

Pero Milly enarcó una ceja a manera de reto y con una mano restó importancia a mis palabras.

-Suzaku me invitó hace una semana- alardeó.

_En mi lista de niños buenos, el nombre de Suzaku Kururugi era incinerado. _

* * *

Debía añadir, que Todou-san había tenido suerte de todas las precauciones que había tomado este año. Pero cuando llegamos de regreso al templo, todas mis posibilidades de sobrevivir un año más se habían esfumado. Fui tacleado apenas entré en la sala por un rayón multicolores que cascabeleaba.

-¡My honey~!- _y estaba aprendiendo a hablar inglés._

El paquete en mis brazos voló cuando fui derribado y por un segundo temí que cayera sobre nuestras cabezas, pero Todou-san fue más rápido.

-Lo tengo- celebró antes de irse sin haberme ayudado con lo más importante.

-Kaguya…- peleé por quitármela de encima -¡Por favor!- finalmente se levantó pero se quedó sentada en el suelo frente a mí, juntando ambas manos en su pecho y mirándome con ojos de estrellita por encima de la cabeza.

_¿Pero qué…?_

Un cascabel resbaló hasta mi frente.

-Un gorro- señalé, Kaguya asintió emocionada -¿Gracias?-

Entonces se volvió a lanzar sobre mí gritando todo tipo de cosas.

-¡KYAA LELOUCH! ¡TE VES TAN KAWAI~!- entonces algo se encendió en su mente porque se quedó quieta, mirando en la lejanía –Debo ir por mi cámara- señaló antes de desaparecer. Pero el tintineo de sus movimientos me hizo girarme para verla, el moño de su kimono tenía cascabeles en todo el perímetro.

Decidí quedarme tirado en el suelo.

-Vamos, no va tan mal como el año pasado- alguien trató de animarme, entonces el rostro de Suzaku se interpuso entre el techo y yo, _con unos cuernos de reno sobre su cabeza. _Al menos no estaba siendo la única víctima.

Me extendió una mano y me ayudó a levantarme. Tuve que enderezar mi camisa después de la tacleada de Kaguya, pero cuando sacudía mis mangas, algo que colgaba de mi muñeca me llamó la atención.

_Una enorme etiqueta de regalo._

"_From: Santa Claus_

_To: Kaguya"_

Se leía.

Sacudí rápidamente la etiqueta de mi brazo.

-Al menos a ti no te dejó su carta navideña- continuó Suzaku con media sonrisa y un escalofró involuntario. _Sacó lo mejor de mí._

_-_¿Qué decía?- pregunté.

Entonces Suzaku sonrió aún más.

-Querido Suzaku-Claus, tráeme un Lelouch-

-¡Quema esa carta!-

* * *

La tarde avanzaba sin más contratiempos y todo estaba listo en su mayoría. Entonces muchas personas comenzarían a llegar temprano, por lo cual debía cambiarme. Dejando a Nunnally en manos de Sayoko-san para vestirla y peinarla, tenía un cómodo tiempo para estar listo. _Incluso con Suzaku interrumpiendo._

-Lelouch, ¿Puedes hacerme el nudo de la corbata?-

Suspiré, lo hice y se retiró hasta que en menos de cinco minutos regresó.

-Lelouch ¿Cómo se ponen las mancuernillas?-

Le expliqué, se las puse y se retiró.

-¡Lelouch, toqué la charola de las galletas y me quemé!-

-¿De nuevo?- suspiré, entonces busqué una crema especial, _por todo el templo, _para ponerle en la mano. Solo cuando me deshice de él por tercera vez en una hora, volvía a mi habitación _o eso me disponía a hacer _cuando una nueva presencia se cruzó en mi camino.

_Y yo creí que se encontraba en Hokaido. _

-Sawasaki-san….- saludé, no había porqué empezar esto tan temprano. Como era de esperarse, el Ministro arrugó la nariz ante mi presencia y sus pequeños ojos de pescado se estrecharon _casi _desapareciendo de su rostro, antes de ignorarme y seguir caminando.

_Bien_, yo tampoco quería teñir carmesí esta navidad.

* * *

El Ministro de Defensa sería de los únicos políticos, _además del infortunado de Sawasaki, _que se presentaban en el templo en estas fechas. Ninguno de los dos tenía familia, _de esperarse de Sawasaki_, pero por parte del primer hombre, se presentaría primero que los demás invitados, con dos de sus sirvientas cargadas de regalos y un _gran espíritu _navideño que seguía preguntándome por qué era tan fuerte en Japón.

_Incluso si Sawasaki fuese el Grinch_, no permitiría que arruinara esta cena.

Pero entonces también llegaba Milly con otra docena de obsequios que pondríamos bajo el _enorme _árbol que cada año tenía que conseguir más grande por lo dadivosos que todos se volvían. Pero con Milly tenía bastante de su manía por colgar muérdagos en _cada _puerta del templo, _incluyendo la de los baños y armarios. _En un intento de capturarme en uno de ellos.

Cuando me topaba con una de esas cosas, las descolgaba. Pero si volvía en menos de cinco minutos, otra vez estaría ese infernal adorno navideño colgado de vuelta. _Después de tres veces de intentarlo perdería sentido, _entonces me enfocaba en no dejarme atrapar por Milly.

Por último y no menos importante, las cuatro espadas entrarían al templo después de algunas horas de guardia, _de todas maneras nos encontraríamos todos en el mismo punto en caso de emergencia, _y beberían celebrando la festividad con el resto.

Yo me encontraba dando las últimas indicaciones sobre la cena, _sin haber contratiempos. _Cuando recordé que las luces del patio trasero no habían sido encendidas.

En este punto, me encontraba un poco confundido.

Nunca creí que me preocuparía tanto por esta festividad cuando salí con Nunnally de Britannia. Ni siquiera lo hacía cuando éramos príncipes, así que habiendo sido abandonados a nuestra suerte, creí que esto estaría en el fondo de mis prioridades. _La primera siendo sobrevivir. _Incluso poco después de que Genbu Kururugi nos acogiera con su apellido, al principio no me encontré interesado en hacer algo tan grande como lo que hoy hacía.

_Si acaso pensaba en un obsequio para Nunnally, _y describirle una decoración invisible alrededor del templo.

Llegando a las fechas de la primera navidad como _Kururugi, _supongo que el hombre me había escuchado hablar con Nunnally sobre los _adornos _navideños, que obviamente no había por ningún lado sin ser sorpresa para nadie. Porque al amanecer del día siguiente, cada _piadosa _mentira que le había dicho a mi pequeña hermana se había vuelto una realidad.

_Y no se quién se encontraba más emocionado._

Si Nunnally tocando con sus manos las ramas del árbol de navidad y sus esferas, o Suzaku como niño en el polo norte. _Ahí fue cuando me enteré que jamás había celebrado una navidad de esta manera, _y me encontré frente a la oficina del Primer Ministro con todo mi orgullo tratando de bajar por mi garganta.

-¿Por qué no, Lelouch?- dijo sin siquiera dejarme hablar –Ustedes son niños, tú sigues siendo un niño lo admitas o no. Y los tres se lo merecen al menos una vez al año-

En ese momento no pude expresar lo que sentía con mis palabras, pero sabía que mi rostro estaba rojo en un sentimiento incomprendido. Hice una gran reverencia a modo de agradecimiento y salí de la oficina sin más que resolver.

Desde entonces esto se había vuelto una tradición.

_Prisas y todo. _Desde entonces conocía las distintas facetas de todos en épocas decembrinas, como el espíritu de Suzaku y el de su padre.

Jamás creí que las navidades, _a pesar del dolor de cabeza que me producían_, pudieran volverse en algo que podía esperar todo el año y que volvería a Suzaku un buen niño desde inicios de Diciembre. Jamás creí que tan lejos del país en el que nacimos, pudiera sentirme como en casa.

_Aunque Britannia nunca hubiera calificado como tal, _simplemente era algo muy diferente.

Incluso aquí nevaba.

Conecté la extensión que pasé por debajo de la puerta trasera, pero nada encendió. _Genial. _Había tardado horas en desenredar las extensiones de luces y dos días mas en distribuirlas por el basto jardín como para no mostrarlas.

Levanté el cable y comencé a seguirlo entre la nieve. _Esperaba encontrar pronto el punto que estaba suelto, _hacía un frío infernal aquí afuera.

Como milagro navideño, solo a mitad del camino me encontré con la parte que estaba desconectada del resto y procedí a limpiar la clavija con la tela de mi saco. _No quería una descarga eléctrica, _pero cuando juntaba ambas puntas y la clavija entraba en el enchufe de la extensión, sentí que algo cayó sobre mi cabeza.

_Helado, _líquido.

_¿Agua?_

Fue demasiado rápido como para soltar la extensión. _Creí que tendría suerte_, no era cien por ciento seguro que recibiera una des-

Mi cuerpo entero tembló involuntariamente por la electricidad recorriéndolo, _no podía pensar. _Aunque una eternidad de segundos después, algo explotó entre las dos extensiones, _empujándome varios metros lejos, _cayendo de espalda sobre la nieve_. _Viendo un cielo estrellado que fue acompañado de la explosión de cada miserable y pequeño foco de cada extensión de luces con unos escandalosos sonidos de vidrio rompiéndose.

Me senté lentamente, viendo el desastre alrededor y el humo levantándose de los cables quemados.

-Genial…- musité, _pero podría ser peor _–Al menos estoy bi-

Todo se me apagó.

* * *

**Genbu P.O.V.**

Lelouch siempre se esforzaba en que cada navidad fuese mejor que la anterior, pero todos los años dudaba que pudiera hacer algo más que nos dejara sorprendidos. Sin embargo, esta vez el plus parecía haber sido que no había tenido ningún altercado con Sawasaki en lo que iba de la velada, _podía meterlo al libro de los records._

Pero justo cuando me acercaba a Suzaku para preguntarle por él, las luces del templo bajaron y subieron de intensidad un par de veces antes de fundirse _todo _al mismo tiempo.

Kaguya gritó de la sorpresa y se abrazó de Nunnally que confundida correspondió al abrazo, pero esto era extraño.

_Jamás habíamos tenido un corto circuito._

Suzaku se levantó del sofá de inmediato y se echó a correr por el templo. _Yo tampoco tenía un buen presentimiento de esto, _con una simple mirada, Todou comenzó a hacer lo mismo que nosotros dos. _Buscar a Lelouch._

Porque Sawasaki tampoco se encontraba presente. _Según versión oficial, se encontraba en el baño._

Curioso me dirigí primero en esa dirección, pero él ya venía por el pasillo con una leve cara de sorpresa.

_-_¿Ahora qué han hecho?- habló molesto.

_No me creería nada. _

-¡PADRE!- y entonces Suzaku gritó.

Olvidé a Sawasaki y corrí en dirección de la voz de Suzaku, pero después del primer llamado me perdí, volviendo a la sala donde solo se encontraban Kaguya y Nunnally, mi sobrina apuntando hacia el patio trasero con miedo en su rostro.

Sin perder el tiempo salí de la comodidad del calor del templo, encontrando un círculo de personas gritándose preocupadamente en medio de la nieve, hasta que Todou emergió de entre todos ellos, con Lelouch en sus brazos, _plenamente inconsciente._

-Oh no…- sentí que el poco calor que conservaba me abandonaba y recorrí en tiempo record la distancia que me separaba de Todou.

Mi viejo amigo se miró preocupado y no se detuvo cuando lo alcancé, buscando entrar lo más rápido posible al templo, _demandando un par de toallas. _Me encontré mudo observando todo y haciendo cosas que no entendía mientras todo pasaba como una película en blanco y negro. Toudo, se abrió paso hasta las habitaciones, específicamente la de Lelouch abriendo la puerta con un empujón, entonces lo puso en su cama y por primera vez noté que estaba empapado.

La voz regresó a mí.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!- demandé para nadie en especial, al mirar sobre mi espalda solo Yamagata nos había seguido hasta aquí y Sayoko que recién llegaba tras él con las toallas.

Pero sin respuestas inmediatas volví a mirar a Todou que peleaba con los botones de la ropa de Lelouch.

_¿Por qué estaba mojado?_

Tomé una de las toallas y empecé a secar su cabeza, pero al pasar mi mano por su mejilla se encontraba bastante frío. Entonces escuché los gritos desde la sala que me indicaban que Suzaku ya había encontrado culpable.

_-¡¿Cómo se atreve?!-_

_-¡Yo no sé de que hablas!-_

Sawasaki.

Pero no podía pensar en eso por el momento, Lelouch estaba…

-Permiso-

Sayoko se metió entre Todou y yo tomando la muñeca de Lelouch, causando que mi respiración se detuviera el mismo tiempo que ella permaneció inmóvil. _Esperando. _Suzaku apareció por la puerta en ese lapso de tiempo, al borde del pánico. Pero llegó a tiempo para las palabras de la mujer, _que seguía confirmando lo capacitada que estaba para esto._

-Lelouch-sama no está en peligro- nos afirmó con seriedad, mirándome a los ojos especialmente. –Sin embargo ha recibido una fuerte descarga eléctrica-

_Las luces del patio. _No pude evitar acercarme más preocupado que antes.

-¿Segura?- incluso debía obtener una segunda opinión, pero Sayoko asintió sin titubear.

-Está inconsciente pero no ha sufrido quemaduras en sus manos o cuerpo- permití que mi mirada se asegurara de eso –Su ritmo cardiaco está un poco acelerado pero seguro se debe a la descarga, de igual manera recomiendo que se llame al doctor para asegurarnos-

_No perdí tiempo en eso. _

* * *

Tal y como dijo Sayoko, el doctor confirmó que Lelouch estaba bien, pero todavía bastante inconsciente. Causándonos un buen susto a todos, el espíritu navideño parecía haberse apago junto con el resto de luces fundidas dentro del templo, dándonos más de lo cual preocuparnos puesto que no había sido una descarga cualquiera para causar esto.

La chimenea de la sala era encendida por primera vez en décadas para darnos algo de luz y calor, pero todos habíamos caído en un rotundo silencio incómodo que no daba paso al menor chiste. _Aunque a pesar de eso, nadie se hubiera retirado ya. _Encontrándonos todos en la sala, Lelouch recostado en un sofá con Nunnally y Suzaku fielmente a su lado.

Kaguya dibujaba círculos en la alfombra con su dedo, bastante silenciosa. La Srta. Ashford se abrazó las rodillas mirando las llamas de la chimenea. Toudo permaneció parado junto al sofá donde yo me encontraba sentado y las cuatro espadas guardando un respetuoso silencio cerca del jardín trasero.

Yamagata acariciaba su bigote, _y Sawasaki extrañamente había tenido que retirarse. _

Pero todos nos encontrábamos sumidos en un espíritu navideño bastante pesimista.

_O al menos eso creí._

-¿Por qué nadie está cenando?- hubo un reclamo. Estrellé la palma de mi mano en mi frente. –Después de todo lo que me esforcé- nos regañó.

Los ojos de Kaguya se volvieron a iluminar pero eso no impidió que los primeros en lanzarse al ataque fuesen Nunnally y Suzaku. Todou puso una mano sobre mi hombro dándome un apretón de alivio que no sabía que necesitaba hasta que lo hizo, pero suspiré como nunca antes.

Lelouch logró sentarse con toda la ayuda de Suzaku y nos miró verdaderamente ofendido a todos.

-¿Y?- continuó -¿Cenamos?-

Solo para seguirle el juego, Sayoko comenzó a organizar a las demás sirvientas anunciando que la cena sería servida en unos minutos. Entonces Nunnally sugirió usar los candelabros y ponerlos en las mesas, _para aquellos que no estaban acostumbrados a ver su comida. _Se rió diciendo que para ella no había diferencia y la sala se fue quedando vacía mientras todos ayudaban en esto último.

Lelouch se recargó con un suspiro en el sofá y se encogió cuando yo me acerqué con claras intenciones de hablar.

-Ni siquiera necesitas confirmarme que fue Sawasaki- murmuré entre ambos, aunque él se vio confundido.

-Realmente no vi a nadie- aclaró. _Eso no lo esperaba. _

-Se fue en cuanto todo esto empezó- le dije tratando de no dejar tanta ironía salir en mi voz. Pero entonces una sonrisa comenzó a esparcirse en el rostro de Lelouch en un pensamiento que yo no comprendía.

-Entonces no seré culpado por haberle enviado mi obsequio de navidad a su casa- me informó -¿Cierto?-

Lelouch nunca caería en el mismo truco dos veces y las navidades pasadas Sawasaki había tratado de sabotearlo. El motivo por el que seguía permitiendo esto me era desconocido, pero sabía que de la misma forma se vengaba.

A la semana siguiente cerca de año nuevo, preguntándome por la ausencia del hombre, su asistente me dijo que se encontraba recuperándose de las picaduras de hormigas de fuego por todo su cuerpo. Hormigas que casualmente, habían salido de _la nada _con un feroz apetito que causó que atendieran al hombre en un hospital, dándole un par de dolorosas inyecciones contra la alergia.

Ese año no solo descubrimos que Sawasaki era alérgico a las hormigas de fuego, _sin nada de remordimiento por parte de Lelouch. _Sino que también se logró que el hombre no se presentara en el templo más que lo estrictamente necesario. Lelouch se regodeó de todo, pero de la misma manera tuvo que asistir a un par de citas con su profesionista menor preferido en el mundo, _el doctor._

Mis hijos no eran invencibles.

_Pero no se les pasaba una venganza._

* * *

**_Bueno ¿Acaso Sawasaki siempre encuentra la manera de meterse en todo? Considero esa respuesta como un sí, pero Lelouch tampoco se deja de él._**

**_KYAA :3 Feliz navidad a todos y espero que les haya gustado, un poco de drama y todo o no sería mi fanfic._**

**_anySuzuki_**

**_P. ña: Cada review son diez piquetes para Sawasaki :)_**


End file.
